banjokazooiefandomcom-20200223-history
Terrydactyland
Terrydactyland is the fifth world found in Banjo-Tooie. In this world, dinosaurs, pterosaurs and other prehistoric creatures mysteriously never died out and now live alongside tribes of cavemen. The environment is characterized by a rocky terrain as well as steep ridges surrounding a central mountain. Points of Interest * Oogle Boogles' Cave * Styracosaurus Family Cave * River Passage * Inside the Mountain * Secret Chamber * Dippy's Hole * Stomping Plains * Terry's Nest * Unga Bungas' Cave http://images.wikia.com/banjokazooie/images//a/a3/Terrydactyland.ogg http://images.wikia.com/banjokazooie/images//a/a3/Terrydactyland.ogg http://images.wikia.com/banjokazooie/images//a/a3/Terrydactyland.ogg http://images.wikia.com/banjokazooie/images//a/a3/Terrydactyland.ogg http://images.wikia.com/banjokazooie/images//a/a3/Terrydactyland.ogg http://images.wikia.com/banjokazooie/images//a/a3/Terrydactyland.ogg http://images.wikia.com/banjokazooie/images//a/a3/Terrydactyland.ogg http://images.wikia.com/banjokazooie/images//a/a3/Terrydactyland.ogg Moves Learned * Springy Step Shoes * Taxi Pack * Hatch Collectibles Jiggies #Defeat Terry In order to fight Terry, you must go to the top of the mountian. Follow the signs that says "Path To Nest". Once you have up the mountian some, it looks like there is no way up. Find the nearest cave to the right, and you should see a pair of spring shoes. Put them on, go back to the sign, and jump up one level. Continue to follow the path and then you will see where Terry's nest is. #Under Terry's Nest After defeating Terry, use the Bill Drill (or a Grenade Egg) on the crack in the middle of his nest, and it should contain a Jiggy. #Chompa's Belly Minigame Inside the Mountain, there is a rock sticking up out of the water. Find a flight pad to get on it. Use the Springy Step Shoes to get to the top of it, where a giant plesiosaur named Chompasaurus will eat you. You must defeat a certain amount of viruses in a certain amount of time, using the Breegull Blaster. An easy way to do this is just to run around Chompa's belly holding down the shoot button (spinning around also works). #Defeat the Rocknut Tribe All around Terrydactyland, there are 5 Rocknut Tribe members. You must defeat each using a Clockwork Kazooie Egg and hit the tribe members from their backside where they have a "gap" in their shield. Be sure you have learned the move for the eggs from Jamjars before doing this challenge. One member is located near the entrance of the world. Go left and look up, where you will see him standing on a thin bridge. Another tribe member is located in the jail area. To defeat him use a clockwork Kazooie egg again, but this time you must go through the small holes in the wall. Another member is located in the train station. Once in there, get near the edge of the platform you walked in on and aim a Clockwork Kazooie Egg. The next member is behind the higher waterfall. To the left of the waterfall you will see yet another small hole in the wall. Use the Clockwork Kazooie Egg and go through the hole that'll lead you straight into the room where the Rocknut Tribe member is. The final member is in the tunnel near a baby t-rex boulder is. Once firing the egg, you need to control the bird onto the opposite side of where Banjo and Kazooie are standing. Then go through the tunnel (if done correctly the backside of the Tribe Member should be facing the camera) and collect the jiggy. #Roar at the Gate on the Mountain with Baby T-Rex Turn into Baby T-rex (make sure you learned how to roar from the black dinosuars), and enter the cave to the right of Wumba's Wigwam, leading you somewhere higher on the mountain. Peek around until you find a cage with a jiggy in it. You have to do a series of short roars and long roars (Tap B for a short roar, Hold B for a long roar) in a certain order: Short, Short, Long, Short, Long, Long (which is Morse code for "ITEM".) The cage will then open. #Warm & Feed the Oogle Boogle Tribe: To enter the Oogle Boogle Cave, use the Daddy T-Rex to roar at the Unga Bunga guard. You need the Claw Clamber Boots from Grunty Industries. The Oogle Boogle Tribe is a weak tribe, starving and freezing in their cave. In the Oogle Boogle cave, light up the torches/stick piles in front of each tribesman to heat them up (using fire eggs or Dragon Kazooie's fire breath). Then, go through an exit in the back of their cave to go to Witchyworld. Head to the food stands and then go to the top of the tent to pick up a pair of Claw Clamber Boots. Run back to the Area 51 area and go back into the Oogle cave and give the tribe the food. Alternatively you do not need the Claw Clamber Boots; if you exit from Terrydactyland straight to Witchyworld you can collect the junk food then just lose a life. This will respawn Banjo and Kazooie back at the Terrydactyland entrance with food in inventory. But you could just use the Claw-Clamber Boots on top of the Big Top. #Hatch & Return Terry's Eggs After defeating Terry, he will ask you to find and hatch his four eggs, which have been scattered across Terrydactyland. One is on an island in the lake, another in the Oogle Boogle Cave, one is in the Unga Bunga Cave(localize the Split Up Pad. Near it is an opening in the wall that leads to one of the eggs), and one is inside the mountain. Split up and take Kazooie to each to Hatch them. Then, three of the pteradactyls will fly to Terry. The 4th pterodactyl, substantially bigger than the others, is unable to fly from whichever location it was found (meaning no matter which order Kazooie hatches the eggs, the last one will need to be carried). Here, you will see a path leading from Terry's Nest, but it is blocked by a door with a button behind it. Go to Terry's Nest, take the path opposite the direction to enter the nest from and you will find yourself in the path. Press the button and split-up. There will be a short path going towards a vine which only Kazooie can not climb alone. Go down to the bottom of the Central Cavern and find the Fly Pad. Use the Fly Pad as Kazooie and fly up to the egg and hatch it. Then, go to the Split-up Pads near the egg and get Banjo to climb the vine and, using Banjo's Taxi Pack, take the bird to the nest through the newly accessible path. #Get Past the Stomping Plains: The Stomping Plains is a large area where a dinosaur named Stomponadon will try to step on you and squish you. Use the Talon Trot or Wonderwing to quickly make it to the footprints in the ground before he steps on you, and if you make it to the other side, you get a Jiggy after stepping on a Banjo & Kazooie switch. #Help Scrotty with her kids The first child is sick, so you have to use Banjo's Taxi Pack to take him to the Train Station and drop it off with Chuffy. Then, take the train to Isle o' Hags (cliff top) and have Mumbo use the Mumbo Pad in front of the station to heal her. Take the train back to Terrydactyland. The second child is too small; he was walking in Terrydactyland at normal size when suddenly he became small. Break a nearby boulder with the Bill Drill to reveal a Mumbo Pad. Get Mumbo there somehow and use the pad. The third child is missing. Head to Witchyworld and go to the Haunted Cavern. In the Chamber of Horrors, blow off the dino's lock with a Grenade Egg, and she will run to the train. Head back to Terrydactyland with the train, and you get jiggy #Get Dippy Some Water Dippy is a large dinosaur living in a dark cave above dried up pool. It's located to the left of Wumba's Wigwam and its the high wall right behind the train switch. Dippy is very thristy and will ask Banjo and Kazooie to find him some water. To complete this challenge it'll take some exploration. You will need to exit Terrydactyland and go to Cloud Cuckooland. Once there you'll need enter the "central cavern." Then you'll see a small pool that is on the right side and close towards the back of the cavern. Jump into the pool, and swim through the exit you will see at the bottom. Then you'll be outside of the cavern, and you should see a rock with Kazooie's face on it at the bottom of the new pool of water you're in now. Use the Talon Torpedo move and break the rock. Once broken the water will began to drain and then will fill up Dippy's pool. Jamjars *In the Unga Bunga Cave *In the River Passage *Near the world entry/exit Jinjos *In the lower pond. Hit the Kazooie button using the Talon Torpedo move, which opens the underwater cage holding the jinjo. *Inside one of the cages near the world's entrance. *Near the entrance, there is a jinjo is in a small opening in the mountain. Use the flight pad that you get by defeating Terry to fly over and get the jinjo. *Near the Humba's tent there is a cage with a jinjo inside. Press the button with Daddy T-Rex on it, then run and change back into Banjo and grab the jinjo in a limited time restraint. *Inside one of the cages in the Stomping Plains (the one Kazooie opens). Extra Honeycombs *Use Kazooie in the Styracosaurus cave *Behind the entrance to River Passage *Use running shoes to cross the water Cheato Pages *Through the Baby T-Rex door behind Wumba's Wigwam. *Grip Grab on the ledge to the left of Mumbo's Skull, and Bill Drill the rock at the end of the ledge. The Cheato Page is under the rock. *Walk/Swim into Dippy's Water Hole, and there is a passageway on the bottom of the area that will lead to a Cheato Page. Others *'Treble Clef: '''Under a rock near Wumba's Wigwam, left of Dippy's water hole. Minigames *Inside Chompa's Belly Shootout Characters * Chompasaurus * Scrotty * Scrut * Scrat * Scrit * Dippy * Oogle Boogle Tribe * Unga Bunga Tribe * Terry (Character) Enemies * Beehive * Cursed Beehive * Dragunda * Frazzle * Rocknut Tribe * Snapdragon * Bargasaurus * Soarasaurus * Stomponadon * Terry (Boss) Trivia *This stage has the most boss intros with four. One for Dippy, one for Chompasaurus, one for Stomponadon and one for Terry himself. However, only the last is an actual boss. In second is the seventh stage, Hailfire Peaks with two intros, and two actual bosses. *Jamjars cannot let any character or transformation, such as Bee Banjo, go to the top of Terry's Nest. Only Banjo and Kazooie alone can go. *Every Jinjo in this level is in a jailcell. *Even though this level didn't appear in ''Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts and Bolts, it was referenced by a Jinjo in Nutty Acres (a Jinjo Hurling challenge). *It is possible to learn one of this world's moves (Hatch) before you get the 20 Jiggies required to get in. Since the area containing this move is accessible via Mayahem Temple, all you need is the Split Up ability and 420 notes, both of which are obtainable before you get your 20th Jiggy Gallery Unga Bunga's Cave.png|Unga Bunga's Cave Terrydactyland.jpg|The Terry's Nest Terrydactyland 2.jpg|The Rocky Entrance File:Stomponadon2.jpg|The Stomponadon in the Stomping Plains Terrydactyland 4.jpg|The Central Mountain Terrydactyland - Top.png|Top Names in Other Languages de:Terridaktylusland Category:Trivia